Divider
' Dividers' are tall, thin Necromorphs with the unique ability to break apart into smaller Necromorphs. Once the Divider takes on sufficient damage, the head, arms, and legs separate and become independent creatures known as "Components" or "Divider spawn." The Divider sub-sections are very fast and will damage and attempt to strangle a victim, but they are much weaker than the original Divider. Dividers tend to be loners, but a pair, or a single Divider backed up by Exploders, is not unheard of. Its components have strong attacks, but are weak and cannot take much damage. The limbs of a body use their tentacles to shift along the floor and walls. The limbs then proceed to jump and attack Isaac, and the head will latch on and try to strangle him. This initiates a quick-time event. These Necromorphs should be dealt with at range and, once split, dispatched with an explosive weapon, such as the pulse rifle's grenade or the line gun's timed mine. Strategy *Dividers are always heard shortly before they are encountered, as they emit a deep, loud bellow. Not in Dead Space 2, though, where they creak and crunch like dry wood. *When contact is established with one, freezing it with Stasis and using the Flamethrower or Contact Beam to destroy it is a good tactic. The Flamethrower is best because it affects the whole body, and the Contact Beam knocks it down and can often take out the component creatures all at once with one blast. The Force Gun is effective, as it is easy to knock a Divider down - several shots will split it apart, and one more well-placed attack will destroy all of its remains at once. *Once a Divider has been split apart, it's effective to use Stasis on all the components as they're just breaking off of the body on the ground. One well-placed Line Gun mine can kill all of the components. *Dividers can't use vents to chase you if you run out of a room, so if you aren't going to be coming back to that area again, you can just Stasis and run. *In Dead Space 2, should you encounter one, you can use the Javelin Gun to make it stop charging, then fry it with the Alt Fire to give it even further damage. With a non-upgraded Javelin, it will only take three shots and three bursts of electricity to kill it. On the third burst of electricity, the body will disassemble, and all the parts will be fried and killed. This is a surefire way to get the Shock Therapy Achievement/Trophy in the game if you haven't gotten it already. *If equipped with both the Line Gun and Force Gun, an easy takedown is to shoot a mine from the Line Gun in front of the Divider and then stasis it as it charges you, passing the mine. Quickly switch to the Force Gun, and when the mine explodes, the Divider will be broken apart, and its separate limbs will fly towards you in slow motion. When the limbs get close, use the primary fire of the Force Gun to kill all the Divider parts. With moderately upgraded weapons, this strategy greatly conserves ammo, even on Zealot difficulty. Blasting Divider sections with the Force Gun has good results Trivia *Using the Flamethrower on the Divider's limbs will cause them to retreat and "cry out" in pain as they attempt to extinguish themselves. *Each limb has the ability to emit sounds. *The Divider is one of the few Necromorphs that is not fought during quarantine sequences. *A Divider is made up of a limbless and headless torso, and the multiple creatures that make up the limbs are named in Dead Space: Martyr as "Stranglers". *Dividers are uncommon in Dead Space, but are even more uncommon in Dead Space 2. Encounters in Dead Space total five or six occasions, while Dividers only appear twice in Dead Space 2. *In Dead Space 2, the second Divider is optional and will only appear if you enter the emergency supply room across from the Bench in the Project Annex room in Chapter 13. Shortly after entering this emergency supply room, you can hear the Divider breaking out. When you leave the emergency supply room, the Divider will be in the Project Annex with you. *There is a glitch with the Hand Cannon where if a Divider is shot immediately after spawning, the game will freeze. This can be avoided by giving the Divider time to approach. *In Dead Space 2: Severed, there are four encounters with a whole Divider. *There is a glitch in Dead Space 2 in the first encounter with a Divider; if a Detonator mine is used to kill it, it will fall on the corner out of the hallway out of sight, and the appendages will appear already split and dead, with no torso in sight and no item. Also, if you use the Javelin Gun's alternate fire (after being completely upgraded), the Divider does not drop an item. *In Dead Space 2, if the player decapitates the Divider without killing the rest of it, and allows the head component to kill Isaac, the decapitated Divider will simply stand and watch as the head kills Isaac and takes over his body. The head component then walks away with its new body, while the old body follows behind. *The death scene in which the Divider's "head" attacks Isaac is one of two death scenes in which Isaac turns into a Necromorph; his hijacked body at least. The other is the Swarm's in Dead Space 3. However, the Swarm turns his entire body into a Necromorph and doesn't hijack his body like the Components. *The tentacles hanging from the Divider's head component are indeed nerves. This is proven because in the death scene, the head decapitates Isaac and replaces his head. If the Component did not have nerves, it would not be able to control Isaac's body. *During the Divider's head quick-time event, if you pay attention closely, you can see that the holoprojector located on the chest of all suits is flipped up. *The Divider is a very recognizable reference to John Carpenter's The Thing, more so than other Necromorphs because of its unique ability to have its severed body parts turn into their own organisms. *In Dead Space 3, it is shown that Dividers don't need their victims alive to latch onto. This is shown when the Dividers head inserts itself onto a corpse. *Isaac appears to have an extreme dislike for the Divider head, above other Necromorphs shown. This can be seen during the QTE in which the Divider head tries to take Isaac's body. After clubbing the Necormorph several times and holding it upside down, Isaac contemptuously shakes his head several times before delivering the coup d'grace Death Scenes left|thumb|300px|Isaac's first death by the Divider. thumb|left|300px|Isaac's Head Component death scene. The Divider has two death scenes when it attacks Isaac: *The Divider extends a long, thin appendage from its mouth, which wraps around Isaac's neck. If Isaac fails to remove the appendage in time, the Divider decapitates him. If Isaac succeeds, he will take a grip around the appendage and strike it with his gun so it is torn apart. This will stun it for a short period of time. *Upon splitting apart, the head component of the Divider can jump on Isaac and attempt to strangle him with its appendages. This initiates a quick-time event that has Isaac bashing the head component to death with his weapon if performed successfully. If Isaac fails, the head component will tear his head off and sink its tendrils into his body. It then clumsily lumbers away with Isaac's body (with the head hanging loosely from the base of Isaac's severed neck, then using Isaac's hand to push it into a more proper position), and emits a roar before the screen fades to black. It also has a death scene when it attacks Gabe in conjunction with a Slasher: *If Gabe does not remove the Divider after one of the last Save Stations (where the Oracles get Lexine), a Slasher begins attacking too. If he fails, the Divider decapitates him, and both proceed to maul the dead Gabe. The Slasher will stab him, and the Divider will stomp him. Gallery Divider-full-body.jpg|Divider full-body view Divider_DS2.jpg|As seen in Dead Space 2. 00018.jpg|As seen in Dead Space. Divider_before_death.JPG|Isaac encounters a "complete" Divider. Divider.jpg|The Divider's appendages. dividerw.jpg|Isaac battles a Divider. Divider2_DS2.jpg|Divider in Dead Space 2 Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Chapter 4: Obliteration Imminent'' (Only its appendages) • Chapter 8: Search and Rescue • Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival • Chapter 10: End of Days • Chapter 12: Dead Space *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space 2'' • Chapter 7: Power From The Sun (Only its appendages) • Chapter 9: Transportation Preparation • Chapter 13: Government Sector (It will only appear if you access the first Power Node room) • Dead Space 2: Severed *''Dead Space 3'' Sources de:Divider es:Divider ru:Разделитель Category:Necromorphs